pequeños momentos
by neon-san
Summary: me base en el ultimo capitulo de la cuarta temporada del doctor house, como en un breve instante la vida de muchas personas pueden canviar es un saigaa y sasunaru con esta ultima pareja van a querer matarme jejejexd


Sasuke habia regresado como hace 1 año a la aldea, paso despues como 5 meses cuando naruto y el se hicieron pareja, todos estaban felices, cuando los dos se hicieron ambus, decidieron hirce a vivir a la mansion uchiha, todo el que los veia envidiaba a la pareja lucian muy enamorados.

En un pueblo cercano que estaba en medio de la aldea de konoha y la aldea de la arena fue atacada, lo que nadie imaginaba era que ahi estaba tambien gaara y resulto herido, pero no fue nada grave solo una herida en la cabeza, como nadie se dio cuenta de que era el kazegage de suna, lo enviaron al hospital de konoha.

_Gaara se veia a si mismo en el ataque a la aldea, veia mucha sangre a su alrededor, pero a lo lejos vio un hombre con el cabello largo negro y una mirada profunda verdosa, que le sonreia._

_-tu.....quien eres_

_lo unico que vio fue que el movia los labios, pero gaara no le entendia_

gaara se desperto de golpe y se vio a si mismo en una habitacion de hospital

-ya despertaste...-oye como alguien le susurra y ve a una pelirosa conocida

-que hago aqui...-es lo unico que dice el pelirojo

-no se acuerda de nada...del ataque

-ataque...-gaara trata de hacer memoria, pero todo era muy difuso, pero se acuerda de ese hombre y se para de golpe

-que le pasa.....-pregunta asustada sakura acercandosele, en eso entran por la puerta tsunade, temari, sai y sasuke

-vaya el mapache sigue sarcasticamente sasuke, ganandose una mirada de odio de sai y temari y solo voltea a otro lado

-no te muevas, que la puntillas que te pusimos para cerra la herida de tu cabeza se van a abrir

-que paso exactamente....no me acuerdo de un preocupado gaara

-no lo recuerdas temari sentandose en la silla a un lado de su hermanito, y solo recive una negativa

-pero no te preocupes...aunque lo que quisiera saber es que hacias alli..... eso ve la mirada de su koi y se acerca a no te preocupes

gaara ni aun con el abrazo de sai se ...siento que si no puedo recordar alguien muy cercano que estuvo en ese ataque tambien morira....

-morir alguien.....-ahora si pregunta interesado sasuke

-necesito saber que hize en ese lapso de tiempo y con quien para sorpresa de todos gaara con una mirada decidida que nunca antes habian visto en el.

-bueno la mitad de los heridos esta aqui en konoha y la otra en suna....y como nadie te reconocio pues te trajieron a konoha. seriamente tsunade mientras saca un pequeña lamparita y revisa los ojos de deves hacer mucho esfuerzo, te abriste la cabeza y esto va a ser algo complicado que se cierre

-yo lo voy a cuidar!!!!dice sai abrazando al pelirojo

-creo que eso lo empeora el pensamiento general

-ya dije que no puedo estar tranquilo, si se que alguien se esta muriendo

tsunade y sakura bien te ayudaremos si eso hace que estes mas tranquilos

-y por supuesto mi cuñado y yo la respuesta de temari y la afirmativa de sai, en eso todas las miradas recaen en sasuke

-solo por que no tengo nada mejor que hacer

sai y por que sakura lo obligo, sasuke ayuda a gaara a ir a ver a uno de los pacientes, que era uno de los mas graves.

Entraron en el cuarto mas alejado y ahi ven que el estaba en ese momento estaba sedado, un hombre con el cabello corto y cafe claro, de complexion un poco robusta

-que lo unico que dice gaara

-sufrio serios golpes en la piernas y al parecer va a tardar mucho para que vuelva a caminar y un brazo fracturado, pero sufre convulciones y no sabemos por que, termina de decir eso sakura, el hombre se mueve violentamente, entrando varias enfermeras al instante y los demas salen de la habitacion

-sera el...-dice sasuke que ya hasta se encontraba bastante entretenido, con ese asunto, pero quien sabe si esa diversion le dure mucho

-oye gaara estas bien......-pregunta preocupada temaria, al ver lo palido de este, gaara no agunta mas y vomita, sasuke supira al ver que esa sutancia verdosa no le cayo, si no que ha sakura que venia saliendo del cuarto(neon: lo siento no lo pude evitar jajajxd) y el pelirojo se desmaya, pero es interceptado por los brazos de sai

-lle..levenlo a su habitacion... muy apenas sakura recistiendose las ganas de vomitar, por que le dio de lleno en la cara, sasuke tambien se va al igual que tsunade a un riconcito para poder reir, y mientras sai y temari llevan a gaara a su cuarto muy preocupados

_gaara se veia nuevamente en ese pueblo, pero no habia nadie, pero siente una precencia y voltea lentamente y se encuentra nuevamente con ese hombre que le sonreia dulcemente, por alguna razon esa sonrisa le recordaba a alguien, pero no tenia idea, pero de algo si estaba seguro, las piezas estaban encajando y ese hombre era el que tenia la respuesta._

_-tu..por que estas aqui...-dice al fin gaara despues de estarlo viendo por un buen rato, ese hombre solo alza la mano y señala hacia a un lado de ambos, el de ojos aguamarina voltea y ve a ese hombre que vio hace unos instantes en el hospital, y lo ve siendo atacado por esos hombres, pero ve que no puede esquivar un ataque, por que se toca la cabeza, como si sintiera un fuerte dolor y ante eso gaara se sorprende._

_Voltea a ver nuevamente a ese hombre_

_-quien eres_

_ lo sabes_

gaara se despierta de golpe, alarmando a sus dos acompañantes, y ante tanto ajetreo sasuke va a la habitacion

-tu uchiha-bastardo que haces dice sai por que se da cuenta que el otro azabache estaba afuera de la habitacion

-la vieja me ordeno que vigilara por si salia el mapache, sin lo que dice sasuke, y en ese preciso momento recive un coscorron

-a quien le dice vieja_ -._es lo que dice tsunade con una vena en su frente, iva a seguir reclamandole a sasuke, pero es detenida por la voz de gaara

-por que no le hace un sondeo a la cabeza de ese lo ve extrañado

-esta bien...lo hare yo al ver que sakura que acababa de llegar, iva a decir que ella lo hacia

todos voltean a ver extrañados a gaara, hasta sai, y todos pensaron que ese golpe a lo mejor le habia afectado de mas a gaara.

Tal como sospecho gaara el hombre, que resulto ser nada menos que el lider de ese pequeño pueblo, tenia un tumor que estaba consumiendo poco a poco su vida, se la extrajieron, y ya no tenia riesgo mortal.

-vaya kazekage...esa muerte era de el....y gracias a usted esta a salvo...-a lo dicho por tsunade, gaara asiente no muy convencido.

Como gaara estaba delicado y casi no habia descansando, le dieron a temari y a el una esclusiva habitacion de la mejor posada de konoha.

-bien...gaara descansa..ya le dije a kankuro que estas bien y sai por fortuna tiene un encargo de tsunade-sama asi que puedes descansar...

-temari..tu sabes que lo quiero...

-eso lo se hermanito, pero no digos que no, a veces hasta te no dijo nada ante lo dicho de ella, temari le da un beso en la frente y se va ala pequeña salita del cuarto a dormir en el sofa.

Gaara cierra los ojos, despues de un buen rato los abre, se sentia intranquilo, asi que se pone sus pantunflas y va a la salita a ver como esta su hermanita, sonrie al verla cobijada hasta la cabeza con un covertor, conforme se iva acercando a ella, la cobija se la quita, y se sorprende de ver ahi a ese extraño hombre. Y este le devuelve la sonrisa un poco melancolica

_-quien eres_

_-eso lo sabes tu muy bien.... hombre le mira intensamente_

_-acaso esto es gaara, a lo mejor pasar tanto tiempo con sai le pego un poco de sus cosas, el hombre solo lo ve fijamente y le sonrie, al rededor de su cuello estaba un liston azulado, se lo quita y le extiende la mano con liston en mano ofreciendoselo a gaara._

_Este inconcientemente, lo toma y arrodiya a su altura, pues este seguia sentado en el sofa, alza el liston y lo empieza a amarrar en el abdomen del chico._

_-¨tengo frio¨_

_-quedate conmigo...-responde gaara y en ese momento se da cuenta de que dije confundido_

_el pelirojo se da cuenta en ese instante, que el liston azul se estaba ensuciando de sangre, que venian de ese chico._

Gaara despiera sobresaltado en su habitacion, al ver que seguia en su cuarto, se levanta y ve en el mismo sillon que vio al otro sujeto a su hermana con la cobija tirada, supuso que por el moviemitno se le habia caido, pero eso no importaba ahora, se acerca a despertarla.

-que ocurre dice temari toda adormilada

-ese hombre, no era al que tenia que salvar

-que? lo unico que dice la rubia incredula

a la mañana siguiente en una zona desertica de konoha que por lo regular era usado para entrenamiento, pero ahi estaban reunidos la mayoria de los shinobis por peticion del kazekage de suna y la misma tsunade, tambien estaba alli

-y yo por que rayos estoy totalmente furioso sasuke, por que a amenazas de sakura y sai lo habia engañado termino llendo a una de las tantas locuras del mapache como el mismo le decia

-estamos aqui para recrear los hechos del ataque a ese pueblo...haber si asi gaara-sama recuerda y esta mas un poco ya cansada de todo eso tsunade

los que estaban presentes eran, obviamente sai temari, sakura, tsunade, lee, pór obligacion, neji, hinata, tenten, shikamaru, kiba, iruka y por la fuerza kakashi por que iruka lo habia llevado a rastras y obviamente sasuke.

Gaara saca un frasco y se toma unas pastillas.

-que crees que haces..-pregunta alarmada tsunade..-esas pastillas son peligrosas en tu estado, acelerara mucho tu corazon y enviara muchas señales al cerebro.

-cuantas de esas te has pregunta sakura

-la verdad ya perdi la escuetamente el pelirojo y ve que todos se pusieron en su pociciones, y de repente los empieza a ver borrosos

-gaa-chan estas el ultimo susurro de sai que escucha

_se veia efectivamente en ese pueblo, pero se veia solo, voltea y ve a ese hombre pero traia algo en las manos._

_-esto esta rico..que es..-le pegunta_

_ confundido gaara_

_-quien soy_

_-eso te lo pregunto ¿quien eres?_

_-esto esta rico..que es.._

_-......-gaara ya no contesta_

_-quien soy_

_gaara ve como eso es lo unico que decia..pero de repente agranda los ojos con sorpresa y temor a la vez...con la voz un poco temblorosa contesta-. Na..Naruto.._

_ve que ese hombre sonrie, sus ojos verdes pasan de un color verdoso a unos azules que trasmitian pureza e ingenuidad su pelo se fue haciendo chico y cambiando de color a un rubio intenso y esas marquitas en la mejillas tan caracteristicas en el..._

_Naruto le sonrie, pero dura muy poco por que Gaara no supo cuando toda esa gente aparecio huyendo y ve que Naruto tambien estaba un poco sorprendido, para el pelirojo todo paso en camara lenta como uno de los que atacaron toman por sorpresa al hermoso kitzune y le clavan un espada en el abdomen, el hombre vuelve a sacar la espada para seguir atacando._

_Pero a eso no le importo a gaara, cuando ve que el cuerpo de su primer y mejor amigo se estaba desangrando en el piso, tanto que no ve como uno de esos sujeto hace explotar el lugar alcanzando a gaara y un pedazo de madera le cae en la cabeza, gaara se cae y esta medio inconciente._

_Alza la cabeza y ve al rubio, respirando algo agitado y la mirada un poco opaca, se acerca despacio, lo que su cuerpo le permite ve que en el cuello del rubio esta ese liston, lo coge y lo amarra alrededor de la herida._

_-tengo frio..-le susurra quedito el kitzune_

_-quedate conmigo...-le dice gaara con una lagrima derramandose por su mejilla por primera vez y ve que naruto le sonrie muy apenas, en eso todo se vuelve oscuridad._

Gaara abre los ojos y ve como sai lo tenia fuertemente abrazado, este al notar movimiento se separa un poco, el pelirojo se sorprende de ver que tenia lagrimas

-estupido..me nuevamente el azabache para abrazarlo, este desvia la mirada para otro lado sonrojado, por que todos veian la escena

-te dio un infarto por esas dice tsunade

gaara se averguenza pero ve que que a un lado de sakura estaba sasuke y se acuerda de golpe de cierto kitzune.

-Naru.. sentandose de golpe gaara atrayendo la atencion de sasuke

-que tiene que ver el dobe en todo esto

-el tambien estaba en ese preciso momento del ataque al se sorprenden por esa declaracion

-eso es imposible... responde sasuke acercandose a el

-yo desde que estoy aqui no lo he visto....

-eso es una sonrisa nerviosa esta en una mision-.a lo que tsunade y sakura afirman

-pero...-vuelve a insitir recivido noticias de el...

de improvisto en realidad...tenia que haver vuelto lo ultimo que dijo, para que todos agrandaran lo ojos

-no...es lo unico poco audible del el que tenia que haciendo ahi contigo...-mira seriamente sasuke, y sai tambien se le queda viendo

-no me acuerdo...-les dice gaara agarrandose la cabeza..

-en vista que naruto no llego como herido a konoha tiene que estar en suna..voy a averiguar...y sasuke veo tus intenciones de ir a buscarlo,, ´pero mejor aguarda pero que si es cierto que el esta herido en suna, hare que lo transladen.

Sasuke no le queda de otra y asiente, despues de eso todos se fueron disque a descansar, por que de solo penar que algo le pudeira pasara al ninja numero en sorpender a la gente, eso los dejaba intranquilos, como 5 hr despues tsunade les confirmo que efectivamente naruto estaba gravemente herido, y que lo transladarian de inmediato.

Todos sus amigos y especialmente sasuke esperaban en el hospital, a su llegada. Despues de 28 hr por fin llega naruto, sasuke no puede evitar sentir que flaquean sus piernas al igual que todos se aguantan la ganas de llorar, bueno excluyendo a hinata, tenten y sakura que ya estaban llorando, el rubio no parecia ser el mismo que conocian , todo serio, con un semblante relajado y con una mascarilla de oxigeno, y por ordenes de tsunade lo ponen en terapia intensiva.

-como angustiado sasuke por su kitzune

-sus..pulmones colapsaron, al igual que su riñon y el higado esta dejandole de funcionar ni siquiera el chacra de kyuuby le con voz quebrada, sasuke le suplica con la mirada que lo deje entrar y la verdad ella no le niega el paso.

Tsunade entra tambien con el y gaara, sasuke se acerca con cuidado a aquel bello angel tomando una mano entre las suyas y posandola en su mejilla, mirando enternecido ese rostro que cada vez que despertaba lo veia a su lado, como quisiera que esto fuera una pesadilla.

-tsunade-sama..electricidad

-que..-pregunta confundida la rubia y sasuke ve de reojo a los otros dos..

-pienso que si estimulan mi cerebro con choques electricos puede que recuerde, que hacia alli con naruto , puede que esa sea la clave para que el se salve, -sasuke al escuchar eso lo voltea a ver

secamente tsunade, estas herido tambien y hace poco sufriste un infarto, eso podria ser fatal para ti... lo unico, le dirige una mirada tierna al rubio en la camilla y sale de la habitacion

gaara antes de irse es detenido por la voz del es posible

gaara lo voltea a una posiblidad

-hagamoslo

-sin decirle nada a tsunade-sama y como a ella dijo arriesgar mi vida

-eso a ti no te importo esboza una triste sonrisa y gaara le devuelve la sonrisa, fueron a buscar a sakura que no muy convencida acepto, todo sea por salvar a su rubio amigo, aunque ella misma sabia que sus posibilidades de salvarce eran nulas.

Ellos ya estaban listos, sakura estaba alli por si la situacion se complicaba, sasuke coloca su mano en la cabeza de gaara.

-listo...-a lo que el pelirojo asiente, y siente como sasuke le hacia un justsu de electicidad (neon:eso es posible), de repente empieza a ver unas imagenes, pero todo lo veia en blanco y negro y no oia que decian

-mas uchiha..no escuho nada

-pero eso es sakura preocupada

-ya estamos en esto, mejor friamente gaara, y sasuke descarga un poco mas de electricidad, gaara ve que todo se estaba aclarando

-ya veo..en realidad llegue a ese pueblo por pura casualidad...me quede varado alli, me dirigia en realidad a konoha

para que...-pregunta sasuke

-sai tenia que estar en konoha por un año y ya habian pasado 3 meses pero ya lo extrañaba...envie un mensaje a konoha para que me recogiera sai...

-recuerdo...pero a sai lo habiamos enviado en ese momento a una aldea por un sakura

-si...-afirma gaara-. Pero yo no savia y en lugar de el llega Naruto...

tristemente sasuke

-el me dijo que leyo la nota , pero como sai no se encontraba, el vino por mi, que me dejaba en la aldea y despues...el se iva a su mision...pero...

-pero...-los otros dos expectantes

-decidimos dar una vuelta para conocer el pueblo...en ese preciso momento empezaron a atacar...-es lo ultimo que dice gaara por que se empieza a convulcionara..

-gaara...-grita sakura y lo empieza a auxiiliar

despues de unos 40 minutos estabilizan a gaara, eso por ayuda de tsunade

-gaara entro en coma...pero en que rayos pensaban..mas bien no dice la rubia a sasuke y sakura, en la habitacion estaba temari velando el sueño de su hermano, sai no estaba por que temari le pidio un favor,, pero cuando se enterara se iva a poner como loco

-sakura, ve por mientras a ver a los otros asiente rapido y se decirte algo con voz quebrada tsunade cosa que no le gusto al azabache

-es Naruto

-si...lo siento sasuke..no se puede hacer mas por el....sus organos dejaron de funcionar... queria que en ese momento fuera una pesadilla esto no podia estar pasando... corazon puede aguantar un poco mas. El suficiente para que se despidan

-yo...no se el azabache al fin con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-como que no sabes

-como quiere que le diga a naruto, que se va a mroir, que no va a cumplir su sueño, que no nos vamos a volver a ver.....yo....yo..

tsunade lo ve enternecida, ella sabia que lo que decia sasuke era se pueden decir lo mucho que se aman...

-esta bien...-susurra apenas sasuke, tsunade le dice que lo ara en ese momento y le da un ligero apreton en el hombro de este, como dandole animos

despues de 5 minutos, sasuke por fin decide entrar a la habitacion de su adorado kitzune, ve a tsunade suministrarle un liquido-. En cualquie momento susurra antes de salir

sasuke suspira ondo y se acerca con cuidado, contemplando su cara, y ve como empieza a abrir su cachitos de cielo, el rubio al verlo le sonrie

-hola....-dice el azabache contieniendo las ganas de llorar

-que me paso

-cuando fuiste a ese pueblo a recoger a gaara, fueron atacados te dice acariciandole la mejilla con mucha ternura

-si...-dice apenas naruto y en eso se da cuenta de llamaste por su nombre, ocurre ya un poco preocupado el rubio...que pasa en realidad

sasuke se muerde ligeramente el labio y lo abraza, ahi la pregunta de naruto se contesta-. Me voy a le pregunta el rubio, si no que lo afirma, y ve como sasuke aprieta mas el abrazo

sasuke se separa un poco y lo ve a la cara, y naruto tambien ya estaba ..devi ir ahi dice el rubio con la voz quebrada

-tu no tienes la culpa, no tienes la culpa de responde sasuke subiendose a la cama y atrayendo ese fragil cuerpo, sabiendo que esa seria la ultima vez que sentiria esa calidez

-te amo...... le dice alzando su cabeza topandose con esa mirada penetrante, que por lo regular siempre se mostraba indiferente pero ahora mostraban dolor

-yo tambien te responde sasuke fundiendose en un tierno beso

sasuke se separa y se baja de la cama al ver que los amigos de naruto estaban entrando de uno a uno, tratandose de hacerses los fuertes, y despidiendose de su rubio amigo, sai es el ultimo en pasar, en realidad el se dirigia ahi primeramente para hacerle pagar a sasuke, por que por su culpa gaara estaba en coma, pero sakura le explico mas detalladamente las cosas, y le dijo que naruto se iva a morir, eso desarmo por completo a sai y comprendio que sasuke devia de estar destrozado.

Sasuke al ver que todos se fueron se sube nuevamente a la cama de su rubio.-estoy oirle decir eso, lo deja de piedra y esconde su cara en el pelo de este aspirando y grabando para siempre ese aroma tan que ya es hora

sasuke se separa y lo ve a la cara, no le dice nada pero le asiente con la cabeza, naruto le esboza una ultima sonrisa, sasuke ve como esos ojos que siempre mostraban tanta energia, se estaban opacando y se cerraban para nunca mas abrirse, al ver que la maquina que indicaba el latir del corazon de su amor, se detuvo, abrazo con todas sus fuerzas aquel cuerpo y lloro amargamente, los de afuero al oirlo llorar supieron que naruto ya habia muerto, y todos lloraron al ver que un angel, regresaba al cielo

_gaara se veia en un lugar bastante iluminado, y vio que el estaba de blanco, y se percata de una precencia a su lado_

_-naruto....ya..mo...._

_-ya estoy dice simplente el rubio, sentandose en un escalon de una de las casas_

_-y yo tambien_

_naruto lo voltea a ver con una no...tienes que regresar_

_-no quiero_

_-por que-. extrañado_

_-tu ya no vas a estar ahi_

_-todos tienen que morir alguna vez_

_-pero tu lo hiciste demaciado pronto...uchiha me va a odiar mas que antes, al igual que sai..va adejar de amarme_

_-no te preocupes por eso...todo va a salir bien´ una sonrisa_

_gaara le sonrie de igual extrañ lo unico que dice gaara antes de empezar a salir, naruto lo ve con un poco con tristeza ¨hata protno¨ es lo unico que susurra_

gaara despiera y ve que estaba sai y temari con lgrimas

-gaara...tenia miedo de perderte a ti tambien..te dice sai abrazandolo

-y yo...-le susurra gaara y se percata de una precencia mas en ese lugar, era sasuke que lo veia, con odio y luego prosigue a salir.

()()()()()()()()()()()

sasuke llega a su casa, y se sube a su recamara que ya no la volveria a ocupar con su amor, se deja acostar con tanta pesadez, y aspira el aroma de su rubio, mete su mano debajo de la almohada y encuentra una pequeña nota

**sasu-koi..**

**dile por fis a tsunade obachan que fui por gaara ttebayo**

**nos vemos**

**te ama naruto**

a sasuke le vuelven a salir lagrimas en los ojos y abraza la nota

-te extraño tanto...nunca te olvidare mi dobe..pronto estaremos juntos, lo prometo

OWARI..............


End file.
